


Welcome Home

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Not Ashamed, Possible OOC on Russell Adler's part but I'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: Russ visits home from work and you’re glad to see him.
Relationships: Russell Adler/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some domestic fluff for Adler because my heart hurts today. I mean I live with my folks but they're all right-leaning conservative Trump supporters (yuck) so I guess I can claim I had a lonely Christmas with just my internet friends on Red Dead Online.
> 
> But yes Cold War was a late Christmas gift to myself. (:
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and hopefully I can get back to posting every other day. :3
> 
> Uhh I guess the context in this fic is that the Reader is 4 or 5 years younger than Russ. I can probably bump up that age gap in other fic but for now we're with this for this current fic.

He hadn’t called but you knew the sound of his car’s engine pulling into the driveway. It wasn’t a fancy home the two of you shared but he liked it better than the last one he lived in with his ex-wife.

The two of you weren’t married, or had even thought of getting married yet. It was a topic you avoided and Russell gave you space to think on it.

Rex barked loudly and you rolled your eyes, “Stupid dog, you _know_ who that is. He’s only been gone for three weeks..”

Rex was your dog from a previous relationship and the ex-man in your life didn’t want it when the two of you broke up, so you decided to keep the German Shepherd. He was a big baby who loved to beg for treats and cuddle in bed with you while Russ was gone, although he made a rule that Rex couldn’t sleep in the bed.

You let the dog break that rule countless times and get away with it because you couldn’t resist that squishy, sad face he made at you when you told him to get down off the bed. He was a good boy and protected the house along with you when need be, Rex only got angry a handful of times and it was scary sight to witness. Although the postman had no hard feelings and no one had gotten bitten.

The front door opened and you got up to greet your boyfriend while Rex followed.

“I’m home.” Russ spoke as Rex greeted him at the door before you did, “Sit.” he spoke as the dog sat, soon whining softly.

“Was that a whine?” he asked, “You know if you whine you eat last, I’m sorry but that’s the rule in _my_ house.”

“Russ you’re so mean to him, he’s done nothing wrong. He misses you.” you pout.

“The dog gets better treatment than _Bell_ , trust me.” he mused.

You didn’t bother asking him about Bell, it was a touchy subject and no matter how many times you asked if he would let them come over one day for dinner Russ claimed it wasn’t a good idea, and often suggested Sims coming over instead. You didn’t mind, Sims was always kind to you anyway.

“Besides, I missed you more. Everything is still in one piece it seems, you’re not overworking yourself are you? By the way, it smells heavenly in here.” he spoke, going to set his bags down and get acquainted with being at home again.

“None of us are dead and/or dying, so that’s good. Before you ask I made turkey enchiladas for dinner. Since we didn’t get to have a Christmas dinner this year I thought I’d get creative. For once my hunch was right and you’re actually home.” you smiled.

“I can’t wait to try them, you’ve never let me down with the cooking around here.”

“They still have ten minutes left to cook, so until then you can get comfortable. I have to ask, when are you leaving again?” a sigh left your lips.

Russell bent over to pet Rex, “Tomorrow morning, 6 A.M. sharp, won’t be back for another three weeks.”

“Well I can’t complain, you’re one of the reasons the United States hasn’t been invaded by Communists. I just wish you were home more often, it gets awfully lonely when you’re not around.”

“I know darling, one of these days I’ll have more than a day off and we can do whatever you want to do. But the first thing I want to do is take you out to dinner at a nice place. I’ve picked out somewhere that doesn’t remind me of my ex-wife.” He was blunt but he did entertain you at times.

You smelled the oven from the hall, giving him a nod before going to turn off the oven and take out the enchiladas with your yellow polka-dot pot holders.

Dinner was quiet but you craved his presence dearly. Rex ate from his dry food bowl nearby and you couldn’t take your eyes off of Russ. He had removed his glasses and you knew he could be vulnerable around you. Much to your surprise he offered to clean up after dinner while you took a shower. He eventually washed up and headed to the living room to watch a little TV before bed with Rex seated by his armchair on the right. You got comfortable in bed with a good book and your trusty reading light.

You had eventually dozed off and woke up with your book laying on your chest, opening and pages down. Grabbing the book and yawning before putting the bookmark inside and closing it you placed the book on your nightstand. Rolling onto your side you pulled the covers over and tried to go back to sleep. However you felt the bed move and were soon pulled into a warm embrace. You smiled as Russ spooned you, gently burying his face into your washed hair and sighing. “Goodnight Russ, I love you.” you whispered.

“I love you too..” he hummed softly, giving you a gentle squeeze.

You awoke in the morning feeling someone near you. Leaning over to see if it was Russ but realizing it was Rex in Russell’s spot on the bed, curled up in a ball and asleep. He must’ve jumped in after Russ had gone. You sighed and sat up in bed before turning around to sit at the edge of the bed and standing up. You noticed a note on the dresser and want to examine it. He had left a note for you but it looked like a small love note. Either way your heart fluttered and just maybe you’d have second thoughts about marriage. Everything seemed to be working out fine between the both of you and you couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
